


Soundtrack Song

by AprilAllHeart



Series: JanuRWBY [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Pirate AU, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilAllHeart/pseuds/AprilAllHeart
Summary: Nora comes back from a long trip and tells Ren how she feels.
Relationships: Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Series: JanuRWBY [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095221
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Soundtrack Song

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of JanuRWBY prompts.  
> Song "I am a Pirate, You are a Princess" by Analog Rebellion(really good song go check it out.)  
> A little twist on the confession from Volume 7 Episode 6.  
> Nora is the pirate Ren is the prince.

I am a pirate  
You are a princess  
We could sail the seven seas

Prince Ren was reading near the docks enjoying the ocean breeze through his hair, he had left his hair braid free this morning knowing his friend would want to braid it herself. Suddenly he heard the sounds of singing coming from a ship sailing into the docks. Ren glances up to look at the flag. The symbol of a hammer with a lightning bolt in the center. Ren allowed a tiny smile to appear on his face as he returned to his book.

As the ship docked you could hear the captain yelling directions to her crew. Captain Nora was known throughout Remnant for her giant hammer that never left her side and her never-ending energy. She was also friends with the prince of Kuroyuri. Nora and Ren were best friends, although Nora wanted to be more than friends even though she knew that was impossible. As she walked on the dock she spotted Ren reading nearby. Giving one last order to her crew she walked over to where he sat.

“Hello there Prince Ren. What brings out her this fine day,” Nora asks as she approaches.

Ren looks up from his book, after marking his place, and smiles at Nora’s comment.

“Just enjoying a book while waiting for a friend. What about you Captain Nora,” Ren says back playing along with Nora. 

Nora takes a seat next to Ren and replies, “Oh I just returned from a trip and am trying to find my friend.”

“Well maybe I can help, I am the prince after all. It is my duty to know everyone in this kingdom,” Ren comments.

“Well, he is slightly taller than me, has black hair with a pink streak in it, and he wears green a lot,” Nora said pretending to think.

“He sounds a lot like me,” Ren commented with a small smile.

“You know he does remind me of you,” Nora pondered. “But he has a braid in his hair.”

“Maybe you could braid my hair to see if there truly is a resemblance,” Ren asked, happy that he knew Nora had wanted to braid his hair.

“You know what that is a great idea,” Nora replied already moving to sit behind him.

They fell into a peaceful silence as Nora braided his hair both just enjoying the other’s company and the ocean breeze. After Nora finished she went back to sit next to Ren.

“You know I missed you while I was gone,” Nora finally said.

“I missed you too Nora,” Ren replied not taking his eyes off the sea.

“Ren can I tell you something,” Nora asked her voice small.

Ren looked over to her, her small voice something that he rarely heard, to see her looking down at her hands that were clasped in her lap.

“Of course what is it,” Ren asked.

“While on my trip I was thinking over my feeling towards you,” she said quietly.

Ren stared at her half knowing what was coming and scared of what she was going to say.

“I really like you Ren and we have been friends for years. And I have tried to hint at how I feel but you were always so oblivious to what I was saying or doing,” Nora continued as she curled into a ball. “And during the trip, I decided that I was finally going to tell you how I feel but know I’m worried about what you might say.”

Ren sat there shocked. He knew that he liked Nora as more than a friend but he was never sure how she felt and he never had the guts to tell her how he felt.

“Ren would you please just talk to me,” Nora begged.

“You know I’ve never been really good with talking,” Ren said turning to look back to the ocean.

“Then screw talking,” Nora said while reaching for Ren’s face.

Ren had a split second to register what Nora said before Nora was kissing him. He sat there in shock before he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist as she moved her hands on his face to his neck.

A yell from the dock knocked them out of their kiss as they both looked over to see what had happened. One of Nora’s crewmates had dropped a box on their crewmate’s toe and Nora recognized it to be one of the heavier ones on the ship. 

“I better go help them before they break something,” Nora said moving away from Ren and standing.

“Wait,” Ren said as he stood and grabbed her wrist before she could get far. “I really like you too,” he said while placing a kiss on her head.

Nora smiled at him before leaving to help her crew.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and helpful criticisms are welcome.


End file.
